Gears of war: Brothers and Sister in Arms
by UPrising Studios corps
Summary: getting ready for the fight at Landown, Bravo Charlie waits for there newest recruit. and things don't go straight to the plan that command gave. will this effect them at anyway possible?


ACT 1: Welcome to the team

Are you all set? Jack asked. he worn a dark blue cog gear armor with no sleeve on his right arm, his skin was white but had a light slight of tan mixed with it, he had a blond Mohawk, with his beard fully grown into one hairy face, his eyes were light green, like grass green. Almost ready, bro, just give me a sec. Kyle said with a slight laughter in it. He worn a light blue armor, his skin white like a white knight, he had a full set of blond hair with a five o clock mustache, he had shoulder pads but had no sleeves on both arms, with a tattoo that was a sword that had texts that read, r.i.p. Ashley. Kyle was then putting away his snub pistol on his left side of his leg. Would you stop worry, man. I'll be fine, ok? Kyle said with a smile. Jack knew he could fight on his own, he was one of the toughest cogs he knew, but after trying to save Ashley back at lima city at checkpoint four, he didn't figure he would fight again, I mean he just lost his wife, maybe he was just trying to ignore it he guess himself. I know man… but I'm just trying to look out for you. Jack said with a smirk. Kyle then pat on his left shoulder pad saying, I know you are, brothers watch out for each other I know. He continued, just watch out for grubs, while you add it, ok? He then pulled his fist out letting him know everything was fine, Jack then touched his knuckle with his and smiled back at him. I hope you got more, to go around. The cog said from behide them. They both turned in shock from hearing that voice. They turned to see there close friend from their childhood. Jack said in surprise, Franklin? This guy had worn a grey blue cog armor with black sleeves, his skin was brown, but not dark brown, just brown. He was bald and had a clean face, his eyes were red, like a ruby. It's been to long. Said Franklin while lifting up his lancer from his right arm, now putting his left hand into the carrier hole of the gun. Damn. He said, I haven't seen you two, in years and you still look like shit. He smirked. They both giggled a bit, then went up to him and Kyle said, and we see that you're still an asshole. Jack then asked with a confusion on his face, are you the, new blood? Franklin then turned his head at Jack and said, nope. Sorry not me, I was just told that i was part of your squad, and that's it. Then Kyle and Jack looked at each other and said back him, then who is? A woman's voice could be heard from the truck driving by the camp, I am. She look to be wearing a light blue cog armor with blue sleeves, her hair was dark black, her skin was white with a good tan, and her eyes were blue like the morning sky. The guys were shock to see that a female joined them. She had a brow up with a smirk on her, what? Jack spoke first, Uhh. Hey welcome to the team. She said, what's this team name then? Kyle said, it's Bravo Charlie, weren't you told, pvt? She shook her head and said, I was only told to meet you here. Franklin then replied, well let me give the honor of welcoming, you. That's… before he could say anything she interrupt, that's Capt. Adam Jack Cartmen, his dad was killed by wretches, during E-day.

She went on, That's Sgt. Kyle Simon Cartmen, the brother, of Adam, his wife was killed by, a berserker,

Trying to escape checkpoint four, in lima city. And then she turned to him and said, and YOU are Lt. Franklin Dylan Halls, you lost your hole team, during the great pendulum wars, am I correct? They were all shock to see that she knew them already, it was like she was friends with them. After hearing her say about his wife, he started remembering the days, before E-day ever happen, his wife would wake him up by kissing on his forhead, like if it were a turn on switch. She was so beautiful when she woke me up, he thought. Her hair was brown with a ponytail from behide her head, her eyes were black, like an onyx that was one of the reason he loved about her, she would always make his day a great one, with the most sweetest of eyes, when he wakes up he would see a amazing sight of her. But then he started remembering that day, the day he lost her, before he did, Jack saw this and patted his back, hey…. You ok? He was about to explain but before he did command from there radio com said, Bravo Charlie, are you on your rig? Jack replied, no. then he yelled, then get on there, your about to leave in about, five minutes, five minutes! Jack command, come on, we have to go! Kyle heard this and followed his brother, while the others followed as well.


End file.
